Elfen Liner Notes : Holiday Songs
by Gojirob
Summary: Even in a grim world, the 25th of December comes round, but how the residents of the EL universe handle it differs in these 7 Drabbles.


Holiday Songs

by Rob Morris

1

Nyu got up first, and ran like lightning for the Christmas tree.

"Gifts for Nyu!"

She was wonderfully excited. So excited in fact, she slipped and fell.

"Ouchie!"

The blow to her head had the expected effect-and one that was wholly unexpected.

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

Indeed, as Lucy emerged, all her gifts turned into piles of coal. The Diclonius Queen was nothing if not resourceful. She grinned.

"We can work with this..."

That morning, Yuka awoke and saw Nyu playing with a small pile of perfectly formed diamonds. The veins in her forehead became visible.

"KOUTA!"

2

Rudolph saw Hermie trampled by the other reindeer.

"Awww-we broke his teeth!"

Coach Comet was in on it-the ultimate betrayal.

"We're not playing games this time, Rudolph!"

He thought his nose was about to explode.

"Who says I want to play YOUR games!"

The ashes scattered about meant that he had to move. Santa's forces would catch wind of this pretty soon. He buried his friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Hermie."

Young Lucy shut off the TV. Using these seaside houses when no one was home was smarter, but Christmas alone still hurt worst of all.

3

Into the December air they ran.

"Nyu!"

Kouta searched all of her haunts.

"Nyu!"

Yuka wondered why she looked for someone who might take Kouta away, but also wanted her friend back.

"Nyu!"

Mayu had learned to trust her new 'parents' by seeing how they never abused the innocent Nyu.

"Nyu!"

Nana had the least reason of all to find her, but still looked.

"Nyu!"

Nozomi found her, and knew from childhood why she had run.

"It's all right, Nyu. The Little Match Girl is in Heaven with her Grandma."

After this, they were careful what stories they told Nyu.

4

Saint Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Ho Ho-No."

Clarence Oddbody and his apprentice George Bailey whistled sarcastically.

"Not gonna dance by the light of that moon."

The angel Jonathan shook his head.

"Not going down that highway."

The angel Monica did the same.

"They must be touched in the head."

The engineer for the Polar Express waved as he passed.

"Not stopping here!"

Finally, Ebenezer Scrooge, in the company of his friends, the Three Spirits, was the one who had the audacity to look up at Heaven as they all stood before the bed of the sleeping Chief Kakuzawa.

"Really?"

5

He had finished his meal, and checked on all of them.

"Tomorrow-all that Christmas food."

He sometimes worried about the rest of them. They didn't sleep as soundly as he did.

As his eye closed, he saw it. The figure looked normal, except that it was glowing.

"Ummm-can I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you. I just like to check on her, and this is one of the best nights for doing this."

Wanta saw the other dog go in, check on the one called Nyu, and then vanish.

He now understood why the others didn't always sleep well.

6

The DVD finished playing. Mayu knew he didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"What was the point of all that crap?"

Mayu knew Kouta and Yuka had only allowed him in begrudgingly, and so didn't want to start a loud argument.

"Cindy Lou Who saw something in the Grinch that no one else did. A heart that could be approached and made to truly blossom. That is the point of all that 'crap'."

"And that has exactly what to do with us or anything else?"

Mayu finally gave up trying.

"Nothing, Bando-San. Nothing at all."

7

Mama and Papa were asleep. So was Oba Nozomi, and Mayu and Nana Onee-Chan.

She bundled up, snuck outside and found her way up the long mountain.

"Have to see it!"

Nyuu often wished that her parents would talk about the woman she was named for. But for now, her sights were set on a certain reindeer-drawn sled.

"Are you waiting for him too?"

Two identical girls stood by Nyuu, wearing pretty hair-ribbons.

"My name is Kaede, and this is my sister Lucy."

Nyuu smiled.

"Wanna be friends?"

The next summer, Nyuu would introduce her special friends to her Papa.


End file.
